


Minho & Felix Need Wedding Dates

by yawwwrp



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: When Minho and Felix's old classmate Hyunjin gets married, they have one problem - how are they gonna find wedding dates?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Minho & Felix Need Wedding Dates

**Author's Note:**

> heya!
> 
> i remember that movie mike & dave need wedding dates coming out a few years ago but have never watched it. i found the title funny tho so i came up with this quick funny one - it's not particularly good or makes much sense, but it was kinda fun to write and cleanse my palate between some longer stories.
> 
> pls enjoy!

“Hyunjin’s getting married?!”

Felix nods slowly, eyes still fixed on the invitation they received in the mail.

Minho still hasn’t closed his mouth from the shock. “Why did he not text us like a normal person?”

To be fair, they didn’t really keep in contact much after high school since Hyunjin moved to the other side of the country, but still.

“Maybe he doesn’t have our numbers anymore?” Felix sits down on the couch next to Minho, who immediately tries to grab the invitation from him, but Felix swats his hand away.

“I can’t believe he’s getting married…Who is it? Is it someone better than that annoying Seungmin guy he dated in high school?” Minho vaguely remembers arguing with Seungmin every time they met.

Felix’s mouth turns into a straight line as he hands Minho the invitation. “That’s his better half now.”

Minho lets out a groan as he looks over the invitation. Their neighbor had brought them the letter half an hour earlier because it had ended up in their mailbox a month ago and they had forgotten to bring it by them. The wedding date on the invitation gave Minho the second shock.

“The wedding’s in two weeks?!”

“Why does he need to get married so quickly? It’s not like he’s pregnant and needs to get hitched before popping out a baby”, Minho mutters as he tries on the third suit in a fancy store.

Felix sighs from the changing room next to his. “I don’t know. The important thing is, we need to find wedding dates.”

Minho opens the curtain at the same time as Felix does and they look at each other as they step out.

“Let’s just pick these, the suits all look the same anyway”, Minho complains and adds, “Why can’t we just show up solo? Doesn’t really matter does it?”

Felix raises an eyebrow at him. “So you want them to make fun of you for still being single? Because that’s definitely what they’re gonna do after what you did to Hyunjin on graduation day.”

Minho rolls his eyes at him and disappears into the changing room again. “He deserved the tissues. He was annoying me.”

Felix’s voice comes through slightly muffled as he’s taking off the suit. “I mean, it’s not really his fault you get annoyed easily.”

Minho pauses taking off the shirt. “You’re starting to annoy me.”

“Shutting up!”

After buying the ridiculously expensive suits and Felix whining about the price, they decide to head to their favorite café before going home. It’s early afternoon so the café is pretty empty and they take a table in the corner as their favorite waiter comes over.

“Hi guys! How are you doing today?” He hands them the menu with a smile. “Been shopping?”

Felix rolls his eyes. “Suit shopping.”

Minho hands him the menu. “Can I get the usual, Jisung?”

“Same for me.”

Jisung gives them a little salute and hops off to the coffee machines to prepare their order.

“So what are we gonna do about the wedding dates?” Minho leans forward on his elbows and watches Jisung make coffee in the background. “Do we just go on craigslist?”

Felix winces. “No, thank you. I want to keep my organs.”

Jisung returns with two coffees and two slices of cake. “I got you two the special cake of the day, let me know if you guys like it!”

Minho and Felix thank him and Jisung sits down next to them for a moment. “So why were you two suit shopping? Happy or sad occasion?”

“Both”, Minho grunts and shoves the fork into the cake with more force than necessary.

Jisung raises his eyebrows at him and gives Felix a questioning look. Felix shrugs and takes a sip of coffee before replying, “Our friend’s getting married.”

A big smile appears on Jisung’s face and he looks around as new customers enter. He moves to get up and answers before he leaves, “That’s great! I love weddings, hope you guys will have a good time!”

Minho groans again in frustration and Felix kicks him lightly under the table.

“Can’t you just ask someone from work?”

Minho gives him a look. “I work with a bunch of middle aged to elderly men.”

Felix admits defeat and turns his attention to the cake in front of them. For a while they just sit in silence while they eat their cakes and drink their coffee.

“What about your coworkers?”, Minho asks in return.

Felix shakes his head. “Everyone’s married already. That would be weird.”

They decide to postpone the topic altogether and enter a lengthy discussion on what to do about their noisy upstairs neighbor until it’s time to leave.

After four days, Minho has pretty much forgotten the wedding, too caught up in a project at work at the moment. When he returns home after a long day, he warms up some leftovers and sits down in front of the tv.

He shovels some lukewarm takeout into his mouth just as Felix bursts in through the front door.

“I have a solution!”

Minho’s hand stops on its way to his mouth with the food and Minho gives Felix an empty look.

“First of all, hi.”

Felix kicks off his shoes and bounces over to the couch. “Oh, right. Hi.” He steals the bite that was on Minho’s fork and grins. “I have a solution to our problem!”

Minho looks disapprovingly at him as he speaks with a full mouth before asking, “What problem are you talking about?”

“The wedding date situation!”

Right, that was a thing. Minho sighs and puts the food down on the coffee table, which Felix immediately grabs for himself. He watches Felix eat for a moment and then motions for him to keep talking.

“Right, so. I was thinking, we can just ask Jisung.”

Minho furrows his brows. “Okay? We are two people. Jisung is one person.”

Felix almost chokes on a too big bite and slaps his chest a few times before he can breathe out a reply again. “I know, but he has a friend that he can bring.”

“Why do you say that like you know that for sure?”

Felix smiles sheepishly as he finishes the leftovers. “Because I already asked him.”

The wedding is in three days and Minho dreads it more with each passing minute. He is currently working on a draft for a contract in his office when he gets a notification that he has been added to a group chat.

_ (minHOE has been added to MinLixSungBin: Wedding Crashers) _

**_Lixie:_ ** _ i added minho :) _

**_Jisung Bond 007:_ ** _ hi minho!! _

**_minHOE:_ ** _ who named me this _

**_Lixie:_ ** _ guess ;) _

_ (minHOE has changed their name to minho is the best) _

_ (Lixie has changed minho is the best’s name to minlow) _

**_minlow:_ ** _ i will kick myself out of this group chat _

**_Jisung Bond 007:_ ** _ no dont!! we need 2 coordinate colors 4 the wedding! _

**_Beef!Binnie:_ ** _ hi guys~ _

**_minlow:_ ** _ why is your name beef are you a butcher _

**_Lixie:_ ** _ omg minho u can’t just ask someone if they are a butcher _

**_Beef!Binnie:_ ** _ I didn't set this name for myself :( _

**_Jisung Bond 007:_ ** _ o rite! changbin is my college buddy he will be ur date felix! _

**_Jisung Bond 007:_ ** _ so colors?? _

**_Jisung Bond 007:_ ** _ is neon pink ok _

**_Lixie:_ ** _ better than coming naked lolll _

**_Beef!Binnie:_ ** _ naked is an option??? what wedding is this? _

Minho sighs as he puts his phone down. Maybe Craigslist would have been a better idea after all.

When Minho returns home after work, Felix is taking a shower and Minho puts the food he grabbed on the way home down onto the kitchen table.

His phone vibrates again, as it has been for the whole day.

**_Jisung Bond 007:_ ** _ are you gonna push ur hair back minho _

**_Jisung Bond 007:_ ** _ so that i can have a regina george moment and tell u u look sexc with ur hair pushed back? _

**_Beef!Binnie:_ ** _ idek what any of you look like except for Sungie _

**_minlow:_ ** _ maybe i’ll show up bald just to surprise you _

He turns off his phone after that to give himself a break from all the wedding talk craziness. He wasn’t really looking forward to going there in the first place, let alone with someone he barely knows and someone he doesn’t know at all. The whole thing was making him uneasy.

Felix finally exits the bathroom to join Minho for dinner a few minutes later, thanking him enthusiastically for the food.

“Why do you guys spam so much in the group chat?”, Minho complains before stuffing his mouth.

Felix grins. “They’re fun, aren’t they?”

Minho just huffs. “Don’t you guys have any work to do?”

The day of the wedding, Minho is nervous. Mostly about meeting the others and seeing Hyunjin and Seungmin again, but partly also because he’s not the biggest fan of weddings in the first place.

Felix and him help each other get ready, straightening ties and putting on their suits when their doorbell rings. Felix is at the door within a second and lets their wedding dates into the apartment.

Minho glances over to them from where he is fixing his hair in the hallway mirror and has to admit that Jisung cleans up nice. He’s in a nice dark blue suit and has his hair swept to the side, smiling brightly. Next to him is a guy even shorter than him but decidedly more buff. So that’s where the beef comes in.

“Hi guys!” Jisung waves over to Minho from the doorway and nudges his friend. “That’s Changbin.”

The shorter guy gives a quick wave and smiles shyly. “Hi.”

Minho’s eyes are stuck on him for a moment, taking in the parted hair, the cute smile, the way the suit stretches across his broad chest. He shakes the thoughts from his head as quickly as they had appeared - not his wedding date.

The ride to the church is pretty quiet, except for Jisung and Felix talking animatedly about what the food could be like at the reception.

Minho is sitting in the passenger seat, eyes drifting to the side mirror every now and then to look at Changbin sitting behind him. He looks a bit nervous, fiddling with the hem of the suit jacket and joining in on the food conversation from time to time.

Once again Minho reminds himself that even if they are all just emergency wedding dates, Changbin is Felix’s.

They park the car in the church parking lot and are promptly greeted by Hyunjin as soon as they get out of the car.

“Glad you guys made it!” He pulls Felix and Minho into a hug, punching Minho in the arm softly. “No tissues today!”

Minho rolls his eyes at him. Hyunjin then notices the two guys standing behind his friends and raises his eyebrows. “Oh, you guys brought dates.”

Minho can’t help but give him some attitude. “Well, the invitation said plus one.”

Hyunjin sticks his tongue out at Minho and heckles him in good fun. “Yeah, just didn’t think you guys actually had dates to bring.”

The ceremony doesn’t last too long and Minho can’t help but laugh at Jisung and Felix’s teary eyes, happy when Changbin joins in on the teasing. They make a short drive to the reception location right after and Jisung and Felix immediately take off without Changbin and Minho to grab champagne and appetizers.

As Changbin and Minho trail after them towards the entrance of the hotel, Changbin nudges Minho’s side.

“By the way, hi again. We didn’t really get to talk before.”

The smile he gives Minho makes him weak in the knees for a moment and Minho feels a bit like a kid in the playground experiencing their first crush. Maybe it’s just the wedding vibes getting to him but there’s something about Changbin that keeps his attention drifting towards him.

“Hi”, he replies back dumbly and Changbin chuckles. He tries again, “Why did you agree to come along?”

Changbin shrugged. “Who could say no to a free party?”

He winks at Minho before joining Felix and Jisung who immediately hand them both drinks and Minho wonders for a moment if he’s drunk already or why he is feeling so weird, but decides to just ignore it and focus on the tiny bite sized appetizers presented to him on a literal silver plate.

After speeches and food, Felix decides to take off with Changbin for a dance while Jisung and Minho try to digest the ridiculous amount of food they just consumed by sitting at the table and watching others make a fool of themselves on the dancefloor.

“Hey, Felix is a pretty good dancer”, Jisung comments, pointing to Changbin and Felix in the crowd. Felix is feeling the beat of the pop song currently playing while Changbin mostly just moves around in a more laid back way, bumping into people here and there.

Minho thinks for a moment what it would be like to dance with Changbin, closely, and then blames the thought directly on the champagne.

“Yeah, he took dancing classes in college”, Minho answers belatedly. “How do you know Changbin?”

Jisung takes his eyes off the dance floor to look at Minho and laughs. “That was random.”

Minho shrugs at him. “Just curious.”

“He used to work at the café too but now he works in some office. We hang out every now and then. He’s a good guy, very unlucky with the guys and gals, but he’s fun.”

Minho hums, eyes still on Felix and Changbin. Felix switches spots with a blonde girl that Changbin is now dancing with while Felix leaves him to make a trip to the bar.

Jisung empties his glass just then and tries to flag down the waiter. “Do you think they can’t see me?”

“I mean, you are pretty short…”

Jisung gives him a look. “You’re not that much taller. I’ll go to the bar then. You want something?”

Minho thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. He watches Jisung walk off to join Felix at the bar but then his eyes flick back to the dance floor to see Changbin pull a grimace at the girl dancing with him but trying to cover it up with a smile.

Time for a rescue mission, Minho decides.

“Hey! You having fun?”, Felix yells over the music that was much louder at the bar than at their table.

Jisung nods and orders another round for himself. “Yeah, you too?” Felix grins as a reply. “Minho’s not much of a talker, is he?”

Felix raises his eyebrows at Jisung. “I mean, normally he talks an average amount. Is he being weird?”

Jisung shrugs and clinks his glass against Felix’s. “He’s just asking about Changbin.”

Felix furrows his brows. “Interesting.”

“What do you mean, interesting?”

Felix orders two shots from the barkeeper before he turns to Jisung again. “Changbin’s been doing the same thing about Minho.”

They exchange a look for a moment before clinking the shot glasses together.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Lix?”

“I think I am, Sungie.”

They grin as they knock back the shots and give each other a high five before coming up with a plan.

Changbin is grateful when Minho appears on the dancefloor next to him. Minho taps the girl that had been stepping on his toes for the past five minutes on the shoulder and whispers something in her ear after which the girl makes a shocked face and then quickly leaves them to dance with someone else.

“Thanks! You’re saving my feet from certain death”, Changbin yells at Minho over the music.

Minho winks at him before starting to dance himself. It’s been a while since he’s danced, the last time being Felix and his final dance performance in college, but the muscle memory thankfully doesn’t let him down.

He kind of loses himself in the music for a bit and instinctively pulls Changbin closer to him, not realizing Changbin’s surprised yelp and the pink tint spreading across his cheeks as Minho is practically almost grinding on him.

The music abruptly switches to a slow ballad and Minho stops his movements, suddenly embarrassed as he takes in Changbin’s flushed face. Changbin bites his lower lip for a moment, then smiles and holds out his hand.

The question comes out kind of shy, betraying the joking tone Changbin tried to put on. “May I have this dance?”

Minho chuckles at him and grabs his hands to dance, smelling Changbin’s cologne in the close proximity. It makes him feel light headed and he almost trips over his own feet for a second, only being caught by Changbin’s strong arms.

“Careful”, he breathes out and straightens Minho upright again. “Wouldn’t want you to fall on your face.”

“So the car?”

Felix nods. “Sounds good. Tell Changbin you forgot your phone and if he could bring it to you or something and then I’ll tell Minho the same thing a few minutes later. You don’t have a spare key in the car, do you?”

Jisung shakes his head. “No, if you get locked in, you’re locked in. That’s it.”

Minho and Changbin return from the dance floor only a second later. Felix and Jisung push two glasses over to them and give them a minute to catch their breath before Jisung makes a dramatic show of not knowing where his phone is.

“I had it in the car!”

Felix goes along with it. “You handed it to me, I think I put it in the side holder in the door. I’m sorry, I forgot to take it with me.”

Minho gives them a look. “Who even puts a phone there?”

Jisung makes puppy eyes at Changbin that would put a stray dog to shame. “Binnie, my buddy, my pal… Could you please please please get it for me?”

Changbin looks unimpressed. “Why can’t you go get it yourself?”

“We just ordered drinks to this table.”

“And? We’ll still be here to accept them if you’re gone.”

“Pleeeeeaaaaaseeeee?”

Changbin huffs a sigh. “Fine.”

As he moves to get up, Minho joins him. “I’ll go with you. I need some fresh air.”

Felix and Jisung exchange a look. That works out better than they had anticipated.

Changbin is curled up in the backseat, trying to search under the front seats while Minho is arguing on the phone with Felix.

“Changbin says there’s nothing under the front seats either.”

“Can’t you go in as well and check again? Your arms are longer.”

Minho sighs loudly. One of these days he’ll stuff Felix’s mouth with tissues as well.

He crawls in next to Changbin, accidentally knocking the car door closed with his foot and bumping his head against Changbin’s thigh.

“Oops, sorry.” Changbin sits up in the backseat to look at him, face red from being hunched over for the past five minutes.

“I really can’t find it.”

They hear a beeping sound, signalling the car being locked and Minho sits up as well, both him and Changbin staring out the window to see Jisung and Felix at the edge of the parking lot waving at them wearing matching smiles. Felix has hung up the phone and Minho tries to call him again, furious.

“These little shits!”

Changbin laughs. “It’s kinda funny.”

Minho gives him a look and lowers his phone when Felix doesn’t pick up, the two of them disappearing back into the hotel. “I’m gonna kill him when we get out of here.”

Changbin’s laughter dies down as he realizes the situation he’s in. Minho is pressed up against him in the backseat, hand on his thigh from where he propped himself up a moment again.

Minho looks down at his hand and removes it slowly.

“Sorry.”

When he looks back up at Changbin, he’s biting his lip again, eyes flickering from Minho’s eyes to Minho’s lips.

“I don’t mind.”

Minho hums, anticipation making his heart race. He rests his hand on Changbin’s thigh again, rubbing circles into it lazily. “Good.”

Changbin turns in his seat to face Minho in the half dark, faces only illuminated by the streetlights of the parking lot. “I would like to be your wedding date next time.”

Minho grins, hand moving up from Changbin’s thigh to his torso and eventually resting on his neck. “Me too.”

Minho doesn’t know if it’s him or Changbin that moves first but before they know it, their lips are pressed against each other, a hungry kiss heating up the atmosphere in the car.

“Should we let them out now?”

Jisung’s been holding hands with Felix for the last ten minutes, matching him drink for drink.

Felix escapes a drunk giggle. “Maybe, yeah. I don’t want them to have sex in your car. That’s disgusting.”

Jisung’s eyes widen at that and he’s out the door immediately, unlocking the car.

The sound of unlocking makes Changbin and Minho pull apart and Jisung lets out a sigh of relief as Felix joins him in the parking lot.

“Thank god, they still have clothes on.”

Felix giggles again and grabs Jisung’s hand. “They’ll kill us once they get out of the car.”

Jisung swallows hard. “We didn’t think about that.”

Felix hums. “You know, we have rented rooms for the night here that we can hide in...”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, pls lemme know ur thots and have the freshest of days! :)


End file.
